


A different heat

by cmorgana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Implied D/s, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers, mention of prisoner bucky, mention of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: Alone during a heatwave, Bucky finds a way to keep himself entertained thanks to his own memories.





	A different heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hot and bored, sadly, though, I don't have Bucky's nice memories so all I can do is write. From my phone, because it's too hot to turn a computer on!

Bucky sighed, eyes still fixed on the ceiling. It was hot, too hot for anything more than just laying down in front of the old fan. Even to read something felt like an effort. Still, even busy trying not to sweat into a puddle, he was bored out of his mind. Steve and Natasha were away doing something apparently he couldn't know and Sam had texted with him for a total of five minutes before leaving to go for a run. A run. Who the hell went for a run when it's 105° outside? Wilson, apparently. 

Bucky closed his eyes, trying again to entertain himself, letting his thoughts jump randomly from one to another, no logic in it, until his lips stretched into a smile.

He liked that last thought. Well, a memory, actually. The memory of the first time he had seen Steve run after the serum. They had still been in Italy, stuck in their camp. Most men were trying to get back in shape after being held prisoners, Bucky too, worse for wearing, mind as scarred as his body. He had been sitting outside the medical tent that morning, when Steve, bored and needing to get rid of some energy in excess, had passed in front of him running. He had been shirtless even in the cold, nipples hard and muscles tense, and for the first time Bucky had really understood why some men liked to take it up the ass, because he had been that close to beg Steve to do to him anything he wanted as long as he was going to touch him. 

Bucky groaned at the memory, adjusting himself inside his boxers. It was too hot to jerk off, but the memory of tense, hard muscles was now in his head, Steve's stupid straight back when he ran and those legs… seventy years after that day Bucky knew pretty well what meant being between those legs, having them tensing on his shoulders while his tongue was pressed deep inside Steve's ass. What it meant to feel the stupid steel muscles of Steve's bicep hold him against a wall -or a window, sweet Stevie was a kinky motherfucker - while pounding into him mercilessly. 

Slowly Bucky palms his cock a few times, up and down, through his underwear. He really didn't want to sweat more, but damn, he could still hear Steve's moans in his ear from the last time he has sucked him, deepthroating his cock until Steve's voice had been nothing more than a too high whine. 

With a resigned groan Bucky pushed his boxers down, just under his cock and balls and slowly jerks up once, from base to head, stopping to rub his thumb just under it a few times. Oh, Steve loved that, loved to have Bucky suck hard on that spot, tease it with his tongue, it always got the best curses out of him and Bucky loved when Steve cursed like a sailor just for him. 

He kept moving his hand up and down slowly, the other reaching up to tease his own sweaty chest with a few fingers, circling the tip of them around a nipple over and over before pinching it viciously. Bucky had always loved some pain and Steve had never denied it to him. Steve had always been up to whatever Bucky wanted to try, be it a new position or some kinky toy. A thick wooden paddle with holes was one of Bucky's favorites. It bruised for a decent time even with his super soldier magic healing and it stung like hell while used. 

Bucky leaves his cock for a moment to slip his hand lower, to his balls, behind them and then, rising his hips, to his own asscheek. He pinched at it, unable to slap it in that position, then ran blunt nails over the pale skin, imagining the four red stripes appearing on it, repeating the gesture until he was satisfied it then looked like after a spank, skin tingling the same. He used a fingernails to torment his nipple too, hand going back to his cock, wrist turning at every upstroke. 

He remembered the first time Steve had agreed to spank him. Well, it had been more of a frustration thing than a choice. Bucky had tormented him about it for days, doing anything he could think of to make Steve mad, until he had reached his limit and, with a dangerous groan, he had bent Bucky over his lap. It had hurt and bucky could remember his own curses as much as the filthy words that had came out of Steve's mouth. 

_That's what you wanted? You've been an annoying brat, in the middle of a war, just to get your ass beaten. Oh, trust me you're up for it now, you'll sleep on your belly for days, you won't even be up to sit down after a battle, you annoying slut_

Bucky sped up his hand, going for a quick and intense orgasm, not nice and long teasing, not in that heat. His hips raised of their own accord, back arching off the bed. Wishing Steve was there he left alone his nipple, sucking his fingers and then bringing them between his legs. He pushed the first one in none too gently, moaning loud at the burn. The first time Steve had punished him with a plug, dry, Bucky had moaned so loud and trashed so much Steve had almost came just by looking at him. He could still remember the delicious burn while the cold and smooth metal had slid inside him inch by inch, getting bigger and bigger, stretching him until Steve had stopped at the largest part just to keep him spread open. 

Bucky slipped the second finger in too, a little slower, then started to press against his prostate,moving his fingers at the sides of it, rolling it between them before going back to push and massage it. His cock was now leaking and he gathered the drops with his thumb, using it to make the touch under the head smoother. He needed more, he needed a cock up his ass, pounding into him hard, he needed Steve's mouth around his cock, instead he just pumped his fingers in and out a few times, harsh and dry, moaning when the skin of his rim got pulled roughly. Bucky bent his head backwards, he could feel the ghost of Steve's mouth on the column of his throat, the hard bites he knew Steve loved to leave behind. 

The first time Steve had bitten him for real, leaving a dark purple mark on his shoulder he had been forced to wear his uniform even while walking with the Howlings in the hot Italian summer. Little had he known that their activities hadn't been exactly a secret for weeks. If bucky, for two days, had pressed on the bite, getting hard in his uniform every time, wasn't anyone business, not even Steve. The fact that Steve had marked the exact same spot every time for a month Bucky was sure had absolutely been casual. 

He tightened the hand around his cock almost painfully, stopping the upstrokes at the base of the head, fingers moving in and out of his then relaxed hole. He wanted Steve, he wanted him sucking the tip of his cock, the beard scratching his shaft. God, he loved that. He loved beard burns everywhere. Between his asscheeks, his inner thighs, his damn balls. He loved to feel it sting inside his jeans, to go commando just so the rough material could keep the burns from healing too soon. 

Bucky moaned, rubbing his thumb over the slit, he left his cock for a moment just to spread the precum he gathered over his hole, finally able to push another finger in while going back to jerk himself.   
The first time he had managed to convince Steve to put a few fingers in along his own cock, the man had been almost shaking with worry but Bucky had almost came just from the burning stretch. Damn,he needed that now. He needed to feel stretched to his limit, fucked, used… 

The hand on his cock took the final speed, leaving behind any idea of teasing, keeping in time just with the fingers going in and out. 

Bucky was a mess, sweat running down his throat, along the muscles of his chest and abs, pooling in his navel. His body taught and tense, with feet planted on the bed and hips raised nothing of him was hidden. He bit hard on his lip, imagining Steve getting in at that moment, seeing him so open, fingers scissoring to stretch his hole, hand a fast blur over his cock. He was sure Steve would probably go hard in a second, damn, probably he'd jump on him, replacing his fingers with that huge cock, using only Bucky's sweat as lube.

With a breathy moan every single muscle in Bucky tensed, legs shaking and hole clenching desperate around his fingers while he came, spurting on his own stomach for what felt like forever before he sagged down on the bed, breath fast. 

Bucky grinned wickedly at no one while he scooped his semen with two fingers and licked himself clean. He was a good boy, Steve had always liked to tell it, and a good boy always cleans after himself. 

He felt even hotter than before, but at least his body was exhausted in a good way and the sweat had a reason to exist other than the stupid air from the desert or whatever. Maybe he could even be so lucky to catch a nap, he thought, closing his eyes, already thinking of how to welcome Steve back home in two days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you expected more by reading the tags, but the rule always is better safe than sorry, so I had to use them all ;)


End file.
